Protecting My Broken Heart
by Wicked Little Gryffindor
Summary: Serenity Rose loved having everything. Her mother would buy her anything her heart desired. Yet, there were a few things her mother couldn't buy her, like her birth parents and true love. A story of love, lies, heartbreak and secrets.
1. Serenity Michelle Rose

**Chapter One**

**Serenity Michelle Rose**

Serenity Michelle Rose was sitting on the corner of her midnight black bed, looking out the window to the houses along the street.

"All these bloody houses look the same," she mumbled, flicking her long blonde hair across her shoulder.

"Serenity," Annabelle Rose called to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs. The teen stood up from her bed and made her way to her door.

"Yes, mama?" the teen asked politely, casting her silver-blue eyes to the woman at the stairs.

"What do you think of the house?" Anna asked nervously.

"Well, it's a bit different," she said struggling with her words. Truth be told, Serenity didn't like the house a bit in the least, but her mother loved it. 'A cozy little house,' were her mother's words.

"You hate it." Anna stated, letting out a breath.

"No. No, mama," the daughter replied quickly, "it's just different from our manor." 'And my room is nowhere near the size it used to be,' she added silently to herself.

"We have spells to take care of that," Anna said, knowing of the thoughts going through Serenity's head.

"That's another thing," the girl said, looking out the window by the stairs. "This is a muggle community."

"I've told you, the Order wants me here. Understand?"

"Yes mama," Serenity said, looking at her bare feet.

"Good," said Anna, more gently this time. "Now go get ready."

"For?" the girl inquired.

"I don't mind what you do, but you're not going to be cooped up in this house all summer." At this, a look of mischief flashed through Serenity's eyes, and she ran back to her room.

"Stay out of trouble!"

Serenity laughed slightly when she heard this. "Don't worry mama," she said reassuringly. "I won't get caught," she finished with laughter clear in her voice.

She ran around the room getting dressed in a pair of jeans and an off-the-shoulder light blue shirt.

"Bye mama," the girl called out, hopping down the stairs while trying to put her shoes on.

"Bye honey," Anna said with a laugh as she watched her daughter almost fall numerous times, though Serenity never stopped putting her shoes on. She smirked as she stood on the bottom step with the pair of boots properly on her feet. Opening the door, she looked around Surrey, wondering why her mother had been sent here.

The house was nice, complete with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Serenity turned on spot and cast a look at the two story house and a single word crossed her mind. Simple. She smiled remembering the manor she lived in back just outside of Wales. It had about fifteen bedrooms, ten bathrooms, most of the bedrooms were connected to bathrooms. Serenity sighed blissfully as her old bedroom flashed through her mind. A large circular room, the walls painted a dark hunter green, complete with black furniture.The sheets on her bed were swirled with silver to contrast the black and green. But really none of that bothered her. The thing she missed was the boy that would sit on her bed during the summer and wait for her to come home from shopping. Her boyfriend of one year. Serenity sighed and looked around, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize where she was going. She walked a little further down the street and found a small park, if it could be classified as that, with a boy around her age sitting on a swing.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she sat on the swing next to him.

"Hey," the boy replied still kicking the dirt under him.

"I'm Serenity Rose, but I prefer being called Rose," Serenity said, after a minute of silence.

"Harry," was his only reply.

"Want to come to my house for lunch?" she asked, desperate to get the boy to talk. He turned and looked at her for a moment before agreeing.

"Wicked," she said happily. "Follow me." They walked silently until they came to Serenity's house. "Okay. Wait here," she said, opening the door and slipping through. Instantly, her wand was out, and she began charming all the magical belongings into their respectable rooms. With that done, she walked over to the door and opened it fully. "Come in."

As soon as he walked in, they heard a loud noise coming from the other room. "No. No, not here. Not now." Serenity muttered quietly, running to the dinning room. She gasped silently when she found her mother standing on the table dueling with three Death Eaters. She suddenly forgot about the boy standing about four feet from herself and whipped out her wand.

"Back off," she said solidly, not showing any of the fear that was rushing through her body. All three of the Death Eaters turned to her, exactly as she had planned. Anna quickly reacted and sent two of them to the ground. The third quickly left with a crack. Anna, Serenity, and the boy all visibly relaxed.

"Serenity, pack your things. We're lea- who's this?" Anna asked, looking at the boy.

"Wha-" Serenity said turning slightly. "Oh! My." She said, realizing what just occurred. Mother and daughter both looked fearfully at the boy, until a glimpse of white caught Serenity's eyes.

"Mama? Do you know that owl?"

"Hedwig!" the boy called out, causing the two witches to look back at him.

"You're a wizard?" Anna and Serenity asked as one.

"Yes."

"Name," Anna demanded, looking sharply at her daughter.

"Harry Potter."

Anna nodded her head. "Go pack your things. I'll have Remus or Moody at Number Four at exactly twelve o'clock, midnight. Not 12:01, and not 11:59. Twelve o'clock. Got it?"

"Yes."

Anna turned to her daughter. "Go pack your things."

"Yes mama."

Serenity smiled to Harry. "Sorry bout the lunch thing. Mama can fix something up for you if you like," she said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Serenity Michelle. Go pack your things this instant. One of them left, if you remember correctly, and they could be back at any moment," Anna snapped sharply at her daughter.

"Sorry," with that, Serenity ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Honestly, that girl, can't take a thing seriously," Anna huffed, as her daughter came to a stop at the end of the stairs with trunk in hand.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Harry asked.

"Magic," Serenity said slowly, looking at him, puzzled.

"Harry, sorry to be so rude, but you need to leave. Now," Anna said. "Someone might be here before midnight, it depends." Harry nodded and walked out the open door.

"Mama, are you sure that was the best thing to do? What if they attack his house?" Serenity asked, unsure of whether her mother had just done the right thing.

"We'll worry about that later. Go. Number twelve, go," her mother instructed. Yet, Serenity made no movement, still looking at the door.

"Now," Anna snapped at her, as several cracks echoed through the house. Serenity looked unsurely at her mother, but disapparated, as her mother was hit by a spell.


	2. Set Me Free

Chapter Two

Set Me Free

Set me free  
Your heaven's a lie  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free

Serenity fell to the floor as she reached her destination of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Feeling slight winded she inhaled sharply trying to regain her breath.

"Someone help!" she screamed. Her hands were out trying to support her, and she was breathing deep, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"What is it?" Remus Lupin asked when he saw the girl on the floor.

Serenity looked up and saw that he was not the only one there. Many other Order members surrounded her, wondering what was wrong with the girl who had appeared in front of them.

"It's mum," Serenity breathed out in a panic. There was a sharp pain in her side and she was trying to ignore it. "There was an attack. You have to help her, she's at the house," she cried out.

Instantly the Order members left to go help her mother, leaving Serenity alone with her thoughts. The pain struck again and she left out a quiet painful cry and brought a hand to the source of the pain. Looking down all she could see was blood seeping out of the wound and on her hand. Seeing her own blood made the arm supporting her shake. She dropped to the floor in a faint.

Serenity let out a low groan as she slowly sat up in a bed. She rubbed her blurry eyes taking in the room around her. Across the room a dusty window showed the bright sky. She shifted slightly and saw a fair few asleep around her bed. Mrs. Weasley was asleep in a chair to the right of the head board, and Tonks to the left. Remus was also in here, that confused Serenity slightly but before she got a chance to ponder it she realized something. Her mother wasn't there. She twisted sharply to see if she over looked her but quickly regretted it as she let out a yelp from the sharp pain in her side. Trying to fight back the pain Serenity closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't open her eyes until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Puzzled, she opened her eyes slowly, "Remus?" she said hoarsely.

"Hello," he said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed she was in.

"Where is she?" Serenity asked quietly, almost fearing what the answer might be. But he didn't get a chance to answer.

"Oh. Dear, you're awake. Here." Mrs. Weasley said passing her several vials of potions. Serenity opened the blue one first and drank it down, she repeated with the purple red and green one. She refused to drink the silver one though. She knew it was a sleeping potion.

"Where is she?" Serenity asked again, yet no one responded. "Where is she?" She demanded this time louder startling Tonks awake.

"Calm down dear." Mrs. Weasley said trying to get the girl to stop yelling.

"Fine. You won't tell me. I'll find out myself." Serenity said kicking the blanket off.

"Serenity get back here," Mrs. Weasley said as the teen walked to the door.

"Catch me if you can," Serenity taunted and she was gone with a crack.

"Serenity? What are you doing here?" Claire Durant asked her best friend. She was dressed in a jean skirt with a dark blue shirt that read: _It's Not Me, It's You _written in an elegant white script, with her long auburn hair falling over her shoulder

"What?" Serenity asked inoccently, "I can't come to my boyfriend's?"

"Of course not. It's my personal mission in life to keep you two love-birds apart," Claire said sarcasticly rolling her hazel eyes.

"Claire, who the bloody hell are you talking to? Another one of your charming personalities?" Draco called out from behind a tree.

"No love, I'm talking to my imaginary friend here, Serenity." Claire replied sarcasticly.

"Why would you have an imaginary friend named Serenity?" Draco asked confused.

"Because I'm so bloody brilliant." Serenity replied throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Hey Rose." Draco said interlocking Serenity's hand with his own.

"Hey Drake," she replied with a bright smile. Draco pulled Serenity in close and put his free hand on the small of her back, making it so she was pressed against him.

"I hate this." She whispered slowly, "I can't take being away from you. It's bad enough during the school year. I can't take the summer too."

Draco gave her a soft kiss, showing he felt the same. "I know Rose, it's just one more year. Two more years until absolute freedom."

Serenity scoffed slightly, "Freedom. Yeah. We get to be Death Eaters. How brilliant for us." She answered scornfully.

"Save it for the movies people. I'm hungry, let's get some food." Claire said with a random laugh causing Draco and Serenity to pull apart and look at her oddly. But neither of them argued. Claire came up beside the blonde, and Serenity grabbed the Ravenclaw's hand.


End file.
